The present invention relates to a novel member of the hematopoietin receptor family, herein referred to as Hu-B1.219. In particular, the invention relates to nucleotide sequences and expression vectors encoding Hu-B1.219 gene product. Genetically engineered host cells that express the Hu-B1.219 coding sequence may be used to evaluate and screen for ligands or drugs involved in Hu-B1.219 interaction and regulation. Since Hu-B1.219 expression has been detected in certain human fetal tissues and cancer cells, molecular probes designed from its nucleotide sequence may be useful for prenatal testing and cancer diagnosis.
A variety of diseases, including malignancy and immunodeficiency, are related to malfunction within the lympho-hematopoietic system. Some of these conditions could be alleviated and/or cured by repopulating the hematopoietic system with progenitor cells, which when triggered to differentiate would overcome the patient""s deficiency. Therefore, the ability to initiate and regulate hematopoiesis is of great importance (McCune et al., 1988, Science 241:1632).
The process of blood cell formation, by which a small number of self-renewing stem cells give rise to lineage specific progenitor cells that subsequently undergo proliferation and differentiation to produce the mature circulating blood cells has been shown to be at least in part regulated by specific hormones. These hormones are collectively known as hematopoietic growth factors or cytokines (Metcalf, 1985, Science 229:16; Dexter, 1987, J. Cell Sci. 88:1; Golde and Gasson, 1988, Scientific American, July:62; Tabbara and Robinson, 1991, Anti-Cancer Res. 11:81; Ogawa, 1989, Environ. Health Presp. 80:199; Dexter, 1989, Er. Med. Bull. 45:337).
With the advent of recombinant DNA technology, the genes encoding a number of these molecules have now been molecularly cloned and expressed in recombinant form (Souza et al., 1986, Science 232:61; Gough et al., 1984, Nature 309:763; Yokota et al., 1984, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 81:1070; Kawasaki et al., 1985, Science 230:291). These cytokines have been studied in their structure, biology and even therapeutic potential. Some of the most well characterized factors include erythropoietin (EPO), stem cell factor (SCF), granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), macrophage colony stimulating factor (M-CSF), granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), and the interleukins (IL-1 to IL-14).
These factors act on different cell types at different stages during blood cell development, and their potential uses in medicine are far-reaching which include blood transfusions, bone marrow transplantation, correcting immunosuppressive disorders, cancer therapy, wound healing, and activation of the immune response. (Golde and Gasson, 1988, Scientific American, July:62).
Apart from inducing proliferation and differentiation of hematopoietic progenitor cells, such cytokines have also been shown to activate a number of functions of mature blood cells (Stanley et al., 1976, J. Exp. Med. 143:631; Schrader et al., 1981, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 78:323; Moore et al., 1980, J. Immunol. 125:1302; Kurland et al., 1979, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 76:2326; Handman and Burgess, 1979, J. Immunol. 122:1134; Vadas et al., 1983, Blood 61:1232; Vadas et al., 1983, J. Immunol. 130:795), including influencing the migration of mature hematopoietic cells (Weibart et al., 1986, J. Immunol. 137:3584).
Cytokines exert their effects on target cells by binding to specific cell surface receptors. A number of cytokine receptors have been identified and the genes encoding them molecularly cloned. Several cytokine receptors have recently been classified into a hematopoietin receptor (HR) superfamily. The grouping of these receptors was based on the conservation of key amino acid motifs in the extracellular domains (Bazan, 1990, Immunology Today 11:350) (FIG. 1). The HR family is defined by three conserved motifs in the extracellular domain of these receptors. The first is a Trp-Ser-X-Trp-Ser (WSXWS box) motif (SEQ ID NO:1) which is highly conserved and located amino-terminal to the transmembrane domain. Most members of the HR family contain this motif. The second consists of four conserved cysteine residues located in the amino-terminal half of the extracellular region. The third is a conserved fibronectin Type III (FN III) domain which is located between the WSXWS box and the cysteines. The members of the HR family include receptors for ligands such as erythropoietin (EPO), granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF) (Fukunaga, 1990, Cell 61:341), granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), interleukin-3 (IL-3), IL-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-7, and IL-2 (xcex2-subunit) (Cosman, 1990, TIBS 15:265).
Ligands for the HR are critically involved in the maturation and differentiation of blood cells. For example, IL-3 promotes the proliferation of early multilineage pluripotent stem cells, and synergizes with EPO to produce red cells. IL-6 and IL-3 synergize to induce proliferation of early hematopoietic precursors. GM-CSF has been shown to induce the proliferation of granulocytes as well as increase macrophage function. IL-7 is a bone marrow-derived cytokine that plays a role in producing immature T and B lymphocytes. IL-4 induces proliferation of antigen-primed B cells and antigen-specific T cells. Thus, members of this receptor superfamily are involved in the regulation of the hematopoietic system.
The present invention relates to a novel member of the HR family, referred to as Hu-B1.219. In particular, it relates to the nucleotide sequences, expression vectors, host cells expressing the Hu-B1.219 gene, and proteins encoded by the sequences.
The invention is based, in part, upon Applicants"" discovery of a cDNA clone, Hu-B1.219, isolated from a human fetal liver cDNA library. While the nucleotide sequence of this clone shares certain homology with other HR genes, it is also unique in its structure. Three forms of Hu-B1.219 have been identified, and they differ in sequence only at their 3xe2x80x2 ends. The sequences are expressed in certain human fetal and tumor cells. Therefore, a wide variety of uses are encompassed by the present invention, including but not limited to, the diagnosis of cancer, the marking of fetal tissues, and the screening of ligands and compounds that bind the receptor molecule encoded by Hu-B1.219.
For the purpose of the present invention, the designation Hu-B1.219 refers to the complete cDNA sequence disclosed in FIGS. 2A-2E. In addition, Hu-B1.219 also refers to the partial coding sequences within the cDNA sequence of FIGS. 2A-2E.